In devices of the type disclosed in WO2010/070333, a flow of gas entrains powder that is to be dispensed and carries that powder out of the device via a barrel. The barrel serves to direct the powder to the desired application site. In the devices illustrated in WO2010/070333, the barrels are rather short and are of simple construction.